


Sleep Talk

by Underworld_Vampires



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F, Just a cute little fluffy thing, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 10:38:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3566633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Underworld_Vampires/pseuds/Underworld_Vampires
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy wakes up one night to hear Angie talking in her sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt given to me by gayerthanyouknow
> 
> You can send prompts to 3cforacupofsugar or underworldobsessed

Peggy had been sleeping peacefully with Angie by her side, something they had started when they moved into the mansion Howard Stark provided them. The place was far too big and it freaked Angie out, and she found it hard to sleep on her own, so she moved into bed with Peggy and it stuck. 

The next thing she knew, she felt the woman next to her tossing and turning, and she snapped away. Peggy glanced at Angie, having never seen her this restless before. It didn’t take her long to hear her mumbling in her sleep. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she listened to what Angie was saying 

“N-No, Peg, please…” The sleeping woman cried softly. grasping at the bedsheets. Horror struck Peggy as she realized that Angie was dreaming about her. “Don’t leave me, please. English.. I love you.”

Hearing what Angie said sent her heart racing a million miles an hour. She couldn’t let her sleep much longer, so she reached and gently shook Angie awake. “Angie, darling, wake up, you’re dreaming.” 

Angie’s eyes slowly cracked open, and the minute she saw Peggy, she threw her arms around her. She sobbed softly into the older woman’s shoulder and Peggy’s arms snaked around her waist. 

“You’re alive, you’re still here..” Angie cried, and Peggy nodded. She held her close and whispered soft words of comfort into her ear. After a while, Angie pulled back and stared at her for a moment “I-I’m sorry, English.”

“Don’t be,” Peggy reassured her, trying to smile, but unable to get the words Angie said out of her head. She could still see the woman’s fear written on her face, and she decided to try something a little risky. She took a deep breath and pressed their lips together. 

For a moment, there  was no reaction, then Angie wrapped her arms around Peggy and kissed her back. Relief flooding through Peggy’s veins and she pulled her closer. It wasn’t long until the two separated. 

“I didn’t think you were.. ya know, queer.” Angie said and Peggy shrugged. 

“I could say the same for you.” The two smiled and laughed until Angie yawned. 

“I’m gonna try and get some more sleep.” With those words, she snuggled back under the covers. Peggy curled up around her, draping an arm around her waist. 

“I love you, Angie.” Peggy whispered, her eyes closing. 

The last thing she heard from Angie before falling back to sleep was her softly replying. “I love you too, English.” 


End file.
